What Happened?
by MikuKasane
Summary: you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ;3; well this was actually kind of sad... Well there.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own hetalia, Prussia, Romano, Spain, Italy, Doitsu.

CLAIMER: I do own the idea and the plot. Also I own Officer Brian and Officer Jake he doesn't ever say his name in this story either.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Djpongreece for being awesome. Also SiAnnime for being awesome like Prussia as well~!

Prussia: OnO I didn't-

Me: SHHHH SPOILERS STFU

* * *

What Happened?

Sobs could be heard threw the emptiness. It had happened so fast."I'm sorry...Italy." "veh?!" Germany's eyes snapped open hearing a gun shot. "Vhat zhe hell?!" The German got up from his comfortable bed removing the blankets, he looked at the clock. "four in zhe morning?! Really?" He sighed, and walked out of his room. There was blood on the wall. Germany looked at it for a moment. There were two different shades of red. "V-vhat..." He stuttered out. He felt sick there was a smell it smelled metallic and cold. He quickly dashed for his bathroom leaving the door open all the way. He threw up a whole lot in the toilet before looking in the mirror. He then looked down seeing red foot prints. The smell was a lot more heavier in there, he looked in the direction of the bathtub. He walked over to it ripping the curtain off. There, there lied his best friend. "I-Italy?!" His voice sounded rough and scratched. There laid Italy wet tears were still on his face. Germany new that the killer could still be in the house, he got a knife which he kept in the bathroom just in case. He walked out cautiously. "Vait... zhis is my house...Prussia!" He went straight to the basement tears began to flow down his face. He had lost his best friend...now his brother? "PRUSSIA!" He screamed threw over flowing tears of rage and sorrow. He expected the worst when he opened the door. "Prussia..." He tried to calm down but what he was seeing was his brother cleaning a bloody knife. The Prussian looked up calmly before speaking. "Guten tag?" Prussia coughed blood he had been stabbed. By himself?! "Prussia vho did zhis to Italy and you?!" The German squeaked out. "I did zhis." replied the Prussian. "I'm sorry..." Prussia walked over to the stunned German before knocking him out.

~the next day~

"ugh..." The German opened his eyes to a bright room. He heard be smiled brightly walking over to the German. "Nice to meet you Karen." He said rubbing his head. "Vhyeeping noises. "Ah hello Mr. Ludwig. I am your nurse. My name is Karen." So why am I in a hospital?" He asked calmly not remembering earlier events that happened yesterday. "You..." She looked at him sad about to finish when two tall figures emerged. "I'm sorry but I have been asked to leave..." She said calmly standing up and leaving the German with the two officers. "Hello, my name is Brian I have gotten news that you were a victim of a murder?" Said one of the officers. "Ja." The German man replied. "Well we have some questioning. You can choose to answer or not. Blah blah blah." Germany tried to listen the best he could before going to a whole new world then snapped back into reality. "So are first question is. Where were you before you were in the basement?" Brian said calmly. "I vas asleep in my room." The German explained everything that had happened that night in the calmest way he could. "Mhm was this the man?" He lifted up a picture of a white haired boy. "Prus- I mean Gilbert... nien zhats not him." The German regretted not telling them the truth but how could he? Was he supposed to just give his brother up that easily. Not without a fight he thought. "Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time which kind of scared Germany which was something you didn't see everyday. "Ja I am sure." Germany replied. "POTATO BASTARD!" Romano barged In the room. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" The Italian carelessly pushed the two police officers aside and sat down in a chair by the Germans bed. "I didn't." Replied Germany calmly. "MHM THATS WHAT THEY ALL-" Romano was cut off by Spain's hand covering his mouth. "Ah hola everyone~!" Spain cooed as he had a smile on his face. "Oi why are you in a hospital Ludwig?" Spain asked curiously. "Vell... um..." Germany had no clue how to tell Spain oh yeah you know Italy's dead because my brother just murdered him. "...Oi where's Italy?" He uncovered the angry Italians mouth. "BECAUSE POTATO BASTARD HERE KILLED HIM!" Romano yelled. The German couldn't take the blame any more. "JUST SHUT ZHE HELL UP!" He yelled back. Everyone was shocked even the two police officers. Even thou he yells almost all the time. "I'll confess... I didn't do anything but... my brother Gilbert Beilschmidt did it." The German said as tears rolled down his cheeks again. "So this one right?" Said Brian holding up the picture of the white haired boy again. All Germany could do was nod. Even Romano felt sorry for him, Spain then motioned for him and Romano to leave. Romano got up and fallowed Spain out of the room and into the hall way.

~A few weeks later~

Germany crawled out of bed and walked into the living room. It was messy, it wasn't its usual clean tidy way it was a mess. He turned on the t.v, then straight to the news. He didn't think his brother would be caught. But just now it announced he had been caught and blah blah blah. The one thing that confused the German the most. Is why his happy brother did it? Didn't he smile and joke around all the time and say how "awesome" he was. What happened to that? "I guess I'll never know..." The German sighed and started picking up things. He was going to have to at least tidy up a little more. Police officers were going to stop by that day. And it would be a long week.

~The End~`

* * *

A/N: Did I say it was sad? no oh well ;3;

Prussia: pff I didn't kill anyone!

Italy: WAHH DOITSU DOITSU I DIED I DIED!

Germany: ...*le hair down and sighs*

Gamzee: Sup mot-

Me: Gamzee go in your story :U dont bomb my author note! Anyway goodbye have a nice day thanks for reading owo :3 see you next fanfiction maybe~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Rada well I have chapter two here :3 theres going to be a little bit of a twist and I thought why the hell not you know? XD okay anyways lol go back to your story.

WARNING: SAD MAYBE!

* * *

Its been five years sense Italy had died. Germany was doing better visiting Prussia every now and then. But Germany felt confused, why would his smart older brother be so stupid. He wouldn't just stab himself if he did kill Italy. Was he covering for someone? "Germany, dude are you listening?!" America shouted with a mouth full of hamburger. "Sorry, but nien I vasn't." The German responded. "bloody hell. Germany your on are side now. Your falling apart!" England interrupted. "Hai. your not yourserf with your strict ways." Japan said calmly. "You should listen Japan-aru!" China also pitched in. "...I'm sorry but I must go. I have some things I need to figure out." Germany said sadly before standing up and walking out. "Dude he has to figure himself out like in thous movies!" "You git! This us nothing like one of your stupid ass romantic movie shit!"

~Back to Germany~

"I'm going to have to visit Prussia zoday to get a good answer." The German thought out loud as he marched to a German prison. After a few tests he got in without any trouble and walked straight to Prussia's cell before swiping a card. The door opened, and he walked in. "Gutan tag bruder." The german said to the elder. The Prussian only nodded. "Vhat brings you here. Don't you have you meeting zoday?" The Prussian spoke up. "Ja, but I need to ask you something. Who are you covering for?" "...you." "VHAT?! I DID NOT KILL MY..." Germany refrained from saying Alli. "Ja you did. I've been covering for you but knocking you out and just confess. Your my little bruder. And I vasn't going to let you go to jail. Not vith how suc-" "SHUT ZHE FUCK UP!" "Nien. I'm zelling you zhe zruth!" "Nien nien nien nien nien!" The German yelled. Prussia sighed. "It vas all you." Prussia stated. Germany growled and left the prison room making sure it was locked. "I'm sorry Germany... Zhay are vatching. Making sure I confuse you. Before I am forced to kill you." The Prussian sighed out.

~Germany's death~ Part 1

The bells rang as the Prussian was released from prison. "I... I don't vant to do it!" Prussia said to a black figure. "You have too!" "NIEN!" "Yes. Then you will kill Japan. For me of course hahaha." "nien..." Prussia started sobbing. He walked to the German's house not feeling able to kill him. "Bruder... I vas vrong you didn't agh!" The Prussia tried to say the last part before falling down blood coming from his mouth and eyes. "Oh mien gott!" Germany shouted. "kill." Is all the Prussian said before raising a knife. "V-vhat..." "I'm sorry Germany." "VHAT!"

~End of part one~

* * *

A/N: to be continued in chapter three oh the suspense~!


End file.
